Corazón de niña, mirada de mujer
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: Vio como su padre terminaba de estacionar, y descendía del vehiculo, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad. Se estaba acercando al coche donde se encontraba con Naruto, y aquello, conociendo lo posesivo que era para con ella, era malo, de hecho… muy malo
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Corazón de niña, mirada de mujer

**Pareja:** Sasuke x Sakura, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, incesto y lenguaje adulto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Vio como su padre terminaba de estacionar, y descendía del vehiculo, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad. Se estaba acercando al coche donde se encontraba con Naruto, y aquello, conociendo lo posesivo que era para con ella, era malo, de hecho… muy malo.

**N/A:** Buenos dias, tardes y noches. Me presento. Mi seudonimo es LadyHisterilithia, llevo bastante en el fandom de Naruto solo leyendo, hasta que un día me pregunte ¿Por qué no escribir? Y así es como me tienen acá con una loca idea de "incesto". Algo raro, de hecho, trabajando y siguiendo el manga cada semana, se me ocurrió escribir sobre el bipolar bello pelinegro y la enamoradiza pelirrosa. Llevo dándole vueltas a la idea desde hace un tiempo, pero no sabia como desarrollarla, tengo muchas ideas frescas en la cabeza. Así que espero que este primer capitulo los/as atrape y llene un poquitín sus expectativas. No quiero aburrirlos mas, así que, ¿Qué tal haciendo me saber que les pareció el capitulo luego? Un enorme saludo. ¡A leer!

**By** LadyHisterilithia.

* * *

Apresuró el paso, a estas instancias estaba casi a mas de treinta minutos de retaso. Otro día más llegaba a la universidad con pocas horas de sueño.

Le costaba trabajo ir al ritmo que imponían los profesores en las clases, y maldecía internamenteen repetidas ocasiones el haber estado tan distraída en clases de matemática, algebra y geometría mientras aun estudiaba en la secundaria. Aún más, el haber escogido la bendita carrera donde el núcleo central se basaba en cuentas matemáticas y físicas de todos los tipos y colores existentes.

Recordó el día en que les dijo a sus padres la carrera que había escogido. La cara de sorpresa le seguía robando una tonta sonrisa.

— _Sakura hija ¿estás segura? Porque no te tomas un tiempo antes de elegir algo tan importante como lo que será tu vida laboral._

— _No es necesario mama, ya lo he hecho, quiero ser ingeniera en sistemas, es un hecho—Sonrió como boba._

— _Sakura, tu madre tiene razón, me parece una decisión apresurada—El rostro imperturbable de su padre la inquietó un poco._

— _Pero papa, creí que es lo que te gustaría._

—_No se basa en lo que a mi me guste, sino de que lo que a ti te interese—Le dio un sorbo a su café y apoyo el diario sobre la mesa. Su potente mirada se alzó hacia ella, e inconcientemente tembló._

—_Es lo que yo quiero también—Finalizó segura._

— _Bien, que así sea._

Amaba a sus padres, pero a veces se entrometian mas de lo que ella quisiera, _demasiado._

— Que va, llegaré tarde de todos modos—Había pasado demasiados momentos penosos como para importarle el hecho de hablar sola mientras aminoraba el paso.

Si había algo que le emocionaba, era caminar por el enorme predio de su universidad, observar a las personas estudiar en los espacios verdes, la aglomeración de alumnos distribuidos por todas partes.

Había enormes canteros con colosales palmeras, a cada lado llevaban reflectores que en la noche, iluminaban de forma calida todo el predio. Y como pasar desapercibidas distintas plantas de las mas pintorescas, en el centro del camino donde se dividían dos enormes edificios, el cual albergaban cantidades de salones; ahí se dictaban las clases, y dependiendo de cada sector, se dividían el diámetro de cada uno separando la parte de Ingeniería, Ciencias económicas, Humanidades, y Ciencias para la salud. El de ella era el sector más grande, y le encantaba presumirlo.

Chequeó la hora, demasiado vergonzoso como para ingresar delante de ciento diez alumnos y pasar desapercibida frente al malhumorado profesor de seminario. Pensó

Optó por pasar por la cafetería y esperar el receso, entraría en la siguiente hora.

Una vez dentro, buscó una mesa cerca de los ventanales. La cafetería se encontraba en el segundo piso, en un edificio lejos del sector donde se encontraban los salones. En este, se podía observar la soberbia que imponía el establecimiento, y con prepotencia, se alzaba delante de todo, el arco con enormes letras "Universidad Imperial Konoha".

Estaba enamorada de su universidad, y se sentía orgullosa de poder formar parte de ella, bueno… casi. Aun faltaba aprobar el curso para poder ingresar en la carrera.

Sacó su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a una de sus compañeras, Hinata, para avisarle que se encontraba en la cafetería y poder encontrarse allí.

Casi una hora después, frotaba su frente con ahínco, tenia aquella parte entumecía de tanto fruncir el seño, trataba de solucionar los ejercicios para la clase de geometría y como ya era costumbre, las parábolas la tenían prácticamente a su merced.

— ¡Sakura Chan!—Aquel grito pertenecía a su compañero de universidad, algo hiperactivo e infantil, pero muy buen moso, y sobre todo excelente persona.

— Ey Naruto ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo estuvo la clase hoy?

— Ya sabes, Asuma sensei es algo ansioso, y le cuesta mantener la calma cuando no logramos descifrar sus jeroglíficos—Bromeó mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de ella.

Casi al fondo venían sus otros compañeros. Hinata, su timidez le endulzaba el día, no le costaba trabajo imaginársela como una de sus mejores amigas algún día. Mas atrás de Hina se encontraba Karin, algo soberbia y mandona, pero se había ganado su confianza, detrás de esa fachada de chica mala, había una niña muy sufrida, lo intuía.

Y por ultimo estaba Shikamaru, nunca había conocido a alguien tan flojo e inteligente a la vez, realmente le sorprendía todos los días.

— Cabeza de chicle, ¿Por qué no entraste igual a la clase? Eres un caso perdido—Bromeó mientras depositaba la bandeja con su desayuno. Todos rieron ante su comentario.

— Claro cabeza de fósforo—ironizó—. No eres tú quien hubiese sido su hueso de goma para que Asuma destroce con sus dientes.

— H-hoy a estado de mejor humor q-que otras veces, Sakura.

— Que va Hinata, no quiero tentar al demonio.

— Sakura Chan, este viernes vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Shika en su casa, y pensamos que tal vez te gustaría estar—le pareció adorable el rubor en las mejillas de su amigo.

— Claro Naruto, me encantaría. Solo tendré que comunicarles a mis padres, pero no creo que haya inconveniente alguno.

—Que problemático tener padres_— _Todos rieron nuevamente ante el comentario tan pesimista de Shika.

Y así transcurrió toda la mañana, al finalizar las clases cada uno se dirigió a su casa, su "auto" no tan suyo, lo tenia su madre, y fue Naruto quien primero se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

— Emm… Sakura Chan, ¿tu novio no se enojara que te acompañe a tu casa?—Repitió mentalmente, adoraba el rubor de sus mejillas, era muy encantador.

— Uf, ¿Cuál de todos? Es que tengo tantos admiradores que no se por quien decidirme—Ante su sarcasmo, la observó sorprendido mientras frenaba en un semáforo en rojo.

— Es un chiste, tonto.

Un largo "ah" fue su respuesta. Luego de unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar.

— Y entonces ¿no tienes novio?

— Si, lo se, es patético, pero es que nadie llama mi atención, y como si fuera poco, pienso que a mi padre no le costaría tanto trabajo tomar el puesto por un tiempo de "Jack el destripador"—Ante su ocurrencia rió sola, y sorprendida giró a ver a Naruto, tenía una sonrisa desalentadora, y en el fondo de su ser, se sintió la peor persona.

— Oh, lo lamento Naruto, no quise…

— Esta bien Sakura Chan, no te preocupes, no es nada—Le sonrío con su característica mueca, y eso la puso feliz.

— ¡Genial!

—Y, cuéntame Sakura Chan, como es eso de que nadie llama tu atención.

Entre risas, chistes malos y más risas, llegaron a su casa. Justo al mismo tiempo que su padre estacionaba el coche en el garaje.

_¡No, estaba jodida_!

— ¿Son tus padres?—Preguntó Naruto frente a mi cara de horror.

— No, peor. Es mi padre.

— Oh, ¿y eso es malo?

— No, malo no. Muy malo, si.

Vio como su padre terminaba de estacionar, y descendía del vehiculo, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad. Se estaba acercando al coche donde se encontraba con Naruto, y aquello, conociendo lo posesivo que era con ella, era malo, de hecho muy malo.

— Sakura Chan, esta bien, no te preocupes, me presentare con tu padre, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

— N-no, Naruto, p-por favor no lo…- Sin escucharla se bajó del vehiculo y deseó no haber aceptado su invitación.

— Buenos días, Señor Haruno, soy Naruto Uzumaki, compañero de la universidad de Sakura—Estiró su mano saludándole de manera educada.

El por otro lado, ni siquiera intentó corresponderle el saludo, mas no apartó la vista del vehiculo donde se encontraba su hija.

Cuando al fin se dignó a observarlo con detenimiento, acotó.

— Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Oh, lo lamento, p-pensé, creí que, es que Sakura se apellida Haruno, y ¡Lo lamento mucho!—Naruto bajó la mano al no recibir respuesta, sabia que había metido la pata, el no estaba enterado que su amiga no llevaba el apellido de su padre.

— Hn.

Tan solo habían sido segundos, pero para ella había sido una eternidad.

Bajó del coche de manera torpe.

— Deja Sakura Chan, te ayudo—Amagó con tomarla de la cintura para bajar del coche.

— No te preocupes Naruto, no es necesario—Aun así, el rubio hiperactivo insistió en ayudarla, logrando al fin su cometido.

— Que tengas un hermoso día, Sakura Chan—la saludó mientras entraba a su coche—Adiós, Señor Uchiha.

— Hasta mañana, Naruto.

— Hn.

Una vez solos frente a la puerta de su casa, se atrevió a observar a su padre. La mirada penetrante de el, le erizo el cabello de la nuca.

— Hola papá.

— ¿Quién es él?

— El es Naruto un comp.

— Ya se su nombre, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

— Solo somos amigos, papá. Es un buen chico.

— _Sasori_ también era un buen chico, Sakura—La manera en que oía su nombre en boca de su padre, tenía un efecto tranquilizador.

— Lo se, pero esta vez no me equivoco, el realmente es un buen chico.

— De todas formas, sigues siendo ilusa, Sakura. Tan solo dos meses en la universidad y deduces que ese mocoso es buena persona.

Bajó la vista avergonzada. Se preguntaba si su papa algún día confiaría en ella.

El, ante el su cambio de actitud ante lo dicho hace segundos le habló.

— Nunca olvides lo que una mirada miel y cabello fuego puedo hacer disfrazado de cordero, pequeña—Pasó aun lado de ella y posó la mano sobre su cabeza.

— Andando, tu madre tiene el almuerzo listo.

Levantó la vista y le sonrió.

— Si, papá.

— Por cierto—Detuvo su paso, pero sin voltear—A partir de mañana utilizaras tu coche, tu madre puede manejarse con el mío, sigo sosteniendo que no me fío de nadie, y menos de un mocoso que conoces hace tan solo dos meses.

— Claro, papá.

Mientras almorzaban, quedó absorta de la conversación que sus padres llevaban, solo tenia en mente a aquel pelinegro que había conocido el día anterior en clases. Le había recordado a su padre, aunque el chico poseía el pelo mas corto, y la tez de la piel mucho mas clara. Demasiado callado para su gusto, pero su silencio le atraía por primera vez, más de lo que quisiera.

— _Permiso profesor—Interrumpió Shizune. Ella se ocupaba del alumnado de la universidad. _

_El profesor le respondió con una inclinación—.Hoy ingresó el alumno de intercambio de Inglaterra, y le han asignado el salón doscientos cincuenta y tres._

— _Hágalo pasar, por favor Shizune._

— _Adelante Sai Shozagua y toma asiento donde te sea mas cómodo._

Dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar lo ocurrido ese día. El muchacho en un momento de la clase le había clavado la negruzca mirada de tal forma, que llegó a intimidarla, y cortó con el choque de miradas.

— ¿Crees apañártelas estos días mientras este fuera, hija?—La voz de su madre la regresó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Como te vas?

— Sakura, no estabas prestándome atención, estoy hablando hace bastante—Reprochó su madre.

— Lo lamento, mamá. Estaba pensando en asuntos de la universidad—Algo de verdad había en aquella mentira piadosa.

— Voy a salir de Tokio por unos días, tengo una cirugía programada en Kioto. Dejaré la comida en el freezer, solo deberás ponerla en el microondas y ya. De todas maneras, tu padre también estará aquí contigo por si necesitas algo. ¿Verdad Sasuke?—Observó a su marido esperando una afirmación.

— Hn.

— ¿Qué significa ese "hn" Sasuke?

— Si, Ino. Estaré aquí—Contestó con molestia.

Prestó atención a sus padres, y llegó a la deducción que nunca les había visto darse una muestra de cariño – por lo menos delante de ella- ni escuchó decirse palabras bonitas como un matrimonio normal. Vaya rareza, pensó.

Bien, ya se había hecho a la idea de estar unos días sin su madre. Lo único que le inquietaba un poco, era saber que estaría sola con su padre. Por alguna extraña razón le producía emociones que prefería no indagar.

Antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto a estudiar. Se encontró con la enigmática mirada de su padre. Bajó la vista y sintió sus mejillas arder. Le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en su padre. Pero prefirió no saber.

* * *

Vaya, que posesivo es Sasuke con Sakura. Un rubio interesado en la hija de Uchiha. Y un pelinegro extraño como compañero. ¿ Que habrá sucedido con Sasori? Y lo mas importante ¿Por que sientes tantos nervios de quedarte con tu padre, Sakura?

En el próximo capitulo nos enteraremos de que trabaja Sasuke, y porque Sakura no lleva su apellido.

Espero que les haya atrapado la trama. Besos y abrazos.

LadyHisterilithia


	2. Aprendiendo a convivir Primer dia

**Titulo**: Corazón de niña, mirada de mujer

**Pareja:** Sasuke x Sakura, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, incesto y lenguaje adulto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Vio como su padre terminaba de estacionar, y descendía del vehiculo, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de pánico y ansiedad. Se estaba acercando al coche donde se encontraba con Naruto, y aquello, conociendo lo posesivo que era para con ella, era malo, de hecho… muy malo.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Yo, reportándome nuevamente, antes voy a contarles que este fic se va a actualizar una vez por semana, más que nada entre el viernes y domingo, ya que son los días que puedo escribir. Trabajo y estudios me tienen sofocada. En fin, hoy vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Hoy vamos a enterarnos de algunas cosillas que en el capi anterior quedaron inconclusos. Al final del capitulo voy a comentar un par de cosas junto a la respuesta de reviews. No los entretengo más, ¡A leer!

* * *

El viernes por la tarde había llegado. Volvía exhausta después de un fatídico día en la universidad. La autopista estaba recargada de autos, y el concierto de bocinas la estaba embobando.

—Imbecil—Gritó por la ventanilla al conductor que sin advertir con la luz de giro se atravesó frente a ella.

—Joder, quiero llegar a casa—Suplicó casi rendida.

El móvil comenzó a sonar. Quitó el cambio aprovechando el trabado transito.

— ¿Qué?—Bien, su humor no era de los mejores, pero era mucho mejor que un insulto.

— _Sakura_.

Dio un respingo de sorpresa. Otra vez la misma sensación.

— Lo lamento, no sabia que-

— No encuentro las verduras congeladas—Interrumpió—. ¿Donde las guarda _ella_?

— Ahm, creo que están en el tercer cajón del freezer, debajo de las bandejas de carne—Observó al estupido camión que se atravesó en el medio del camino, deteniendo el paso de los vehículos detrás.

— ¿En donde estas?

— Ando trabada dentro de la autopista, es un caos, la próxima vez utilizare el trasporte publico—_Papá_ pensó, sin saber porque, últimamente le resultaba demasiado difícil pronunciar esa simple palabra.

— No invertí gran parte de nuestro capital para que dejes llenar el auto de telarañas en el garaje.

— Si pa-papá—Presionó el volante con ambas manos, algo no andaba bien en ella.

— Hn—Hubo un silencio de unos cortos segundos—Te espero para la cena.

— Lo lamento, olvidé decírtelo—Ahora si estaba nerviosa, observó el camino, el camión había logrado pasar del otro lado, las bocinas a causa de su retraso la alertaron, apretó el embriague y coloco primera, se odiaba por ser tan sumisa frente a él—. Hoy en la noche celebraran el cumpleaños de un compañero de la universidad, y me han invitado—_No fue tan difícil ¿Verdad Sakura_? Pensó irónica.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Y entonces no me esperes para cenar.

— Hablaremos en la casa. _No tardes_—Colgó, COLGO, maldita sea se atrevió a cortarle el teléfono.

Ahora si estaba cabreada.

— _Nunca estas en la casa, vives para trabajar. Sakura y yo te extrañamos Sasuke kun ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?—Su rostro estaba teñido de angustia, odiaba ser él quien causaba en ella aquella sensación, cada vez mas frecuente._

— _Hn._

— _HN ¿Solo hn? ¿Acaso me crees estupida, maldita sea? Soy tu esposa Sasuke, merezco algo más que un simple Hn._

— _No seas tan dramática, Ino—Su tranquilidad la estaba enfermando, faltaba poco para que se desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad y se tirara del vehiculo en movimiento. _

— _Kisashi y Mebuki confiaron en nosotros esa niña, nuestra niña Sasuke, así que será mejor que reubiques las prioridades en tu vida._

— _¿Qué estas tratando de decir?—La frialdad con la que habló la inquietó._

— _¿No es claro? Ni Sakura ni yo encabezamos tu lista de prioridades, eso trato de decir._

_Su imperturbable rostro pasó a uno de furia en solo segundos._

— _Primero—Enumeró con el dedo índice—. Nunca vuelvas a poner en duda mi paternidad para con Sakura—Mantuvo su rostro en el camino sin voltearse a verla—. Segundo nunca vuelvas a poner en duda mi paternidad para con Sakura, y tercero nunca en tu maldita vida, vuelvas a poner en duda mi paternidad para con Sakura._

_Decir que se había quedado sin palabras era poco, pensaba reprocharle su nombre en esas tres reglas, pero la mirada llena de odio –la cual jamás había visto- la había intimidado. Aquella actitud era completamente nueva en su repertorio, y prefería no seguir indagando._

_Sasuke estacionó el auto en el garaje, apagó las luces mientras giraba la llave y la quitaba del tambor._

_Notó que el coche de su hija estaba guardado, y eso, definitivamente llamó su atención._

— _¿Qué hace el coche de Sakura aquí? Di órdenes estrictas en cuanto a las posibilidades de irse a la playa con sus amigas, y esa era llevar su coche._

_Ino pasó a un lado de él como si no estuviera parado ahí. Casi en la puerta de entrada, le contestó._

— _Sasori ha vuelto de sus vacaciones, y ella prefirió cancelar las suyas para estar con él, con su _novio_._

_La mujer iba a seguir explicando la situación de su hija, pero lo vio pasar hecho un demonio. Una vez más la volvía a sorprender, desde cuando su marido se comportaba de manera tan precipitada._

_Aquello había destruido el último ápice de control. Sentía lava en su sangre irradiando de manera salvaje. Su estomago se apretó, las manos le sudaban. Un leve zumbido en sus oídos que iba creciendo a medida que se acercaba al living lo arrebató. Pero si aquello le pareció mucho, lo que estaba presenciando al llegar a aquel ambiente, no conocía de precedentes._

— _Y-ya ba-basta Sasori, s-suéltame—El pelirrojo se encontraba encima se Sakura sobre el gran sillón, una de sus manos presionaba su rostro, este había quedado fuera, haciendo que su traquea se estirara y le costara hablar y respirar._

— _¿Cuanto tiempo crees que vas a tomarme el pelo, eh?—Besó su cuello—. Llevo cinco malditos meses esperando a que estés lista, y siempre tiene un pretexto diferente, estoy harto, pienso tomarte hoy, con o sin tu Consent-_

— _¡Hijo de puta!—Bramó desde el fuego que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, estaba nublado. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien. Deseaba su muerte de la peor manera posible, una dolorosa y cruel, morbosa y retorcida._

_Lo último que vio Sasori fue el desencajado rostro del padre de Sakura, y el puño de él chocar una y otra vez contra su rostro._

Le dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo mientras recordaba aquel desagradable incidente con ese desgraciado. Agradecía su persistencia y voluntad de joven. Gracias a su gran esfuerzo, los años de estudio y trabajo excesivo, le dieron la posibilidad de invertir en una desarrapada y quebrada empresa de seguridad, que en cuestión de dos años logró convertirla en una de las empresas más grandes de seguridad dentro del estado de Tokio. Que a su vez lo llevaba a relacionarse de gente de grandes influencias como también de alto poder adquisitivo.

Se había encargado que aquel bastardo pagara con creces el haberse atrevido a tocarla.

Cerró sus ojos y apoyo su nuca en el cabezal del cómodo sillón, volvió a fumar de aquella viciosa adicción.

— ¿Cuándo deje que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Perdóname Kisashi, querido amigo. Te he fallado.

— No digas eso—Llevó ambas manos a su boca, mientras las lagrimas surcaban por su rostro. Parada a un lado del umbral se encontraba Sakura. Ella había oído las palabras de su padre, y le habían tocado el alma—. Has hecho mas de lo que estaba a tu alcance, me has dado todo lo que he necesitado y mas también, por favor no vuelvas a hablar así, papá.

Sasuke estaba atónito, había llegado antes de lo previsto. No estaba en sus planes que su hija lo oyera en un momento de debilidad.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

Con el dedo pulgar secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas, sin quitarle la potente mirada. Logró intimidarla.

Sasuke disfrutaba ser la causa de sus nervios.

— Tendría que haber estado más tiempo en casa. Si hubiese sido Kisashi, el incidente de aquella vez nunca habría sucedido.

Ella entendió que se refería a Sasori. Levantó el rostro, debía alejarse, estaban muy cerca. Aun así, continúo en el mismo lugar.

— No recuerdo nada de ellos, era demasiado pequeña para hacerlo. Pero si hay algo que jamás podré olvidar es que la vida me quitó a mis padres biológico con tan solo escasos meses, para regalarme otro par de maravillosos padres, que a pesar de no compartir sangre, los siento parte de mi. Te amo papá, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré—Sintió su espalda chocar bruscamente contra la pared, y pegada a ella, frente a sus ojos, el torso tonificado de su padre, bajo aquella camiseta blanca.

— No tienes idea lo que puedes provocar con tus palabras—Siseó tratando de controlarse—. No tienes noción de lo que acabas de provocar—Su cuerpo se tensó. Los puños a ambos lados de ella presionaron la pared, como si quisiera atravesarlas, los mechones de cabello taparon el par de ónix, su mandíbula estaba tensa, y lo sintió temblar.

— Papá que suce-

— ¡Cállate!—Bramó—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera.

Estaba confundida. Los ojos volvieron a humedecerse, intentó mirar hacia otro lado, no quería que la viera llorar nuevamente. Prestó atención a la mesa ratona a un lado de donde se encontraba su padre, apoyado sobre el vidrio se encontraba una botella de whisky por la mitad. Todo encajó, estaba borracho.

Le dolía, le dolía en el fondo de su pecho, intuir que el estado de su padre se debía a la ausencia de su madre, y aquello la enfermó más. Pues su padre estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse mal, era su marido, _maldita sea._

— ¡Déjame!—Empujó sobre su pecho y lo alejó de ella—. No soy tu maldita bolsa de boxeo para que descargues la frustración de tener a mi madre lejos de ti—Le gritó con ira y dolor.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? Te equivocas.

— ¡Mentiroso!—Las lagrimas aumentaron al igual que su impotencia—. Tienes razón, si mi verdadero padre estuviera aquí, no estaría borracho, no tienes derecho a gritarme.

Lo había lastimado, admitía que estaba _casi _borracho, pero aun tenia conciencia para entender lo que ella le decía. El dolor se convirtió en ira, y aquella mezcla: alcohol, dolor e ira, definitivamente no traería nada bueno.

Volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, pero con más fuerza, el impacto la sorprendió, y observó su fría mirada, _grave error_.

— Entonces estas en problemas—Susurró en su oído—. Una mujer de dieciocho años, con una diminuta falda azul, en una casa a solas con un hombre borracho, es de preocupar si fuera tu.

* * *

Capitulo fuerte, eh. Vemos que algo cambio en la relación padre/hija. Aunque Sasuke lo tiene un poco mas claro que Sakura. Mientras que ella esta comenzando a despertar de su letargo. Habrán notado que Sasuke no es el padre biológico de Saku.

También tenemos Sasori (maldito cabrón) que ha intentado aprovecharse de nuestra pelirrosa favorita. No os preocupéis, que tenemos a nuestro héroe predilecto.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante, esta Ino, una figura que irá tomando poder a medida que transcurran los capítulos. Un trío que más adelante se convertirá en un verdadero problema.

Contestación a los Reviews:

**Guest**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que te guste de igual manera, este otro. Muak.

Y mil gracias a los que agregaron a la historia en favoritos x) ¡Es tan genialoso!

Espero que les haya gustado. Me divertí bastante escribiendo, y ya le voy tomando el gusto xD. Sin más que decir, me despido. Espero saber de ustedes y su valiosa opinión. Besotes Enormes.

**By.** LadyHisterilithia


End file.
